inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
OJ
'' ''''OJ (Orange Juice), labeled The Normal Guy , was a male contestant and the winner of Inanimate Insanity. He was a member on Team Chickenleg. He was the host of Inanimate Insanity 2 when MePhone4 was guilty for putting all eliminated contestants in OJ's Closet. Personality OJ is the most mature contestant on Inanimate Insanity, however, he can be quite naive. Unlike many other contestants, he doesn't seem to have anything wrong with him, and is the most "normal" contestant of all. He has shown to be intelligent many times throughout the series, making ideas to complete a challenge. He apparently does not like to eat chocolate, and has aquaphobia. He commonly criticizes challenges before taking them. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, OJ was first seen, standing in the intro with the others. OJ, along with many others, were not seen jumping off the cliff. It is unknown if he did jump and failed or didn't jump at all. In a later episode, OJ remarks that he doesn't really remember what he did during the challenge, and probably "just stood around and didn't interact with anything". All of the characters were seen in the beginning, however. In A Lemony Lesson, OJ was seen before the intro with Salt who was talking to him, but OJ seemed very un-interested. Salt sees her friend Pepper and the two run towards each other in slow-mo. OJ appears in the middle and Salt runs into him. After Balloon chose Pickle, who chose Taco, Balloon chose OJ. Pepper then joined, followed by Bomb and Salt. These seven made up Team Chickenleg. OJ was also seen briefly with Bomb and Balloon when Balloon kicked Taco into the tree, cheering Taco on In The Arena Of Death, OJ was chosen to be in the challenge along with Salt, Pepper and Taco. After Nickel threw a boomerang rock which hit Pepper (causing Salt to jump off too) OJ threw a rock aiming for Nickel, Paintbrush jumped in the way to save him but the rock hit him causing him to collide with Nickel. Baseball then hit a rock and accidentally hit OJ, which made him break. He was not seen for the rest of the episode. In One-Shot Wonder, Balloon, OJ and Bomb were seen talking about Marshmallow popping him in the previous episode. Balloon then convinces the two to form an alliance with him. Although Bomb didn't quite understand, OJ became suspicious after Balloon accidentally announced his "plan". OJ was seen a second time sitting with Bomb ordering Chinese food, in which he was holding later in the episode, but tripped, and the takeout box hit Bomb, causing him to explode. He was seen at the end, on his side being yelled at by Fan. In The Stacker, OJ was seen with Marshmallow as she was saying how she thought the competition was easy. After the clip, he was seen stacking his 3rd golfball. Because of that, he was immune and not up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, OJ was the third contestant to compete in the obstacle course against Marshmallow for Team Chickenleg, which meant he had to cross a plank over a gorge with a spinning saw. He had to search inside the vat of guacamole for the baton because Pickle never emerged to give it to him. He finally retrieved the baton and ran to the plank where Marshmallow was already moving. He threatened her, but she hit a button which caused the plank to collapse. He fell down into the gorge and was shattered once he hit the blade. In Sugar Rush, Bomb and OJ went against Balloon at Elimination Time!, and voted for him. Fortunately for them, Balloon got 4 other votes, and was eliminated. He was later seen talking with Bomb about how happy they were that Balloon was eliminated. But their alliance was gone, so they invited Pickle and Taco into the alliance. In the challenge, he was asked by Bomb to work with him, and OJ agreed. They later found a candy tree, and they both teamed up to retrieve the candy, and got 40 pieces from the tree. In the end, though, their team lost, but they both got immunity for being the only ones to find candy. In 4Seeing The Future, OJ points out that MePhone4S's cookies are missing. Once OJ got his cookie, he handed it to Bomb explaining he couldn't eat it. He was seen again calling 4S's remark homocidal. Pickle whispers to OJ about his hatred for MePhone4S. OJ was seen again yelling at 4S for killing Pickle. Being the first one to jump into the quicksand, OJ started to sink and drown, Paintbrush runs in after him doing the same. With Taco, OJ asks her about getting across when she spits out a trail of lemons, which OJ jumps across with Taco, winning immunity. After they gets across, OJ starts to tell Marshmallow and Taco about his hatred towards MePhone4S, and how he wanted MePhone4 back. Marshmallow then reveals that she has a time machine that she got from Wal-Mart. They travel back into the past behind a bush as Marshmallow gives her idea to OJ, who comments that Wal-Mart seems to have everything. OJ grabs MePhone4 and replaces him with the dummy while time is stopped. Towards the end, Salt begins to ask OJ, who recently returned, how they were able come back. OJ begins to explain, but Salt covers OJ's mouth, telling him that he's boring her. pulls OJ close.]]In The Snowdown, OJ was first seen in this episode dodging an axe thrown at him by MePhone4, but hit by another axe again. Bomb later starts to say to OJ he wants to get a tree, when suddenly Salt confronts him and says that she is going with OJ, who gets in-between Bomb and Salt, saying they should go together. OJ and Salt were seen crossing the lake but failing numerous times. While crossing, Salt tries to appeal to OJ saying that it was similar to ice skating (only to show OJ unamused), which she then stats that its quite romantic, which begins to creep out OJ. The two make it to the end of the lake, only to realize that the great tree they saw earlier, was just a small pathetic little tree. OJ then points out that they're distance earlier must've caused an illusion to make the tree look bigger. Salt starts to compliment OJ on his intelligence, only to make him even more uncomfortable, but then she takes out a mistletoe, implying that they should possibly kiss, when Bomb suddenly interrupts, stating they should get back. Bomb, OJ and Salt slid across the lake on the tree, with Salt cuddling with OJ, who is creeped out. Once at the other side, OJ angrily yells at Pickle about his horrible choice on the tree. He was seen decorating the tree with Salt and Taco. After MePhone4 explains his Christmas Spirit Theory, Salt is then shown hugging OJ, who is even more creeped out. When told an eliminated contestant is joining, he decided on Paper, while everyone else had their own thoughts. This episode showed a possible relationship between OJ and Salt. In Double Digit Desert, OJ reacts shocked to Paper's murder of Balloon along with others. OJ comments that the challenge may be racist, but MePhone corrects him, explaining that they were crossing into the Cactus Desert. Later, OJ seems relieved that Salt does not compete in the challenge, which he went though with Bomb. In the beginning, Paper runs in and attempts to "save" OJ by throwing Bomb, who exploded, clearing the cactuses. Bomb returns later and he and OJ continue with the challenge. The two are later confronted by an electric fence, the desert monster Tyler, and finally the finish line, where OJ and Bomb argued over who should win. Bomb suddenly pushes OJ, shattering him, and Bomb crosses the finish line, taking the win for himself. OJ is up for elimination, but is invited by Bomb to go on a trip around the earth, along with everyone else but Balloon. In Aquatic Conflict, OJ is seen when MePhone asks about their trip. At elimination, OJ received 29 votes and got a bendy straw. OJ appears worried about the teams splitting, but is then reluctant from the alliance and quits, stating he cannot stand to work with Bomb after his behavior in the previous episode. He announces that he is making a new alliance, which Paper joins. He expresses his aqua phobia as MePhone states the challenge is underwater. Paper also shares the phobia, and gets a boat from Wal-Mart which the two sit in during the challenge. OJ appears upset while competing, Paper asks why, and he explains about Bomb's betrayal. Paper also shares the feeling between him and Knife, and tells OJ they will stick together, and he will be there for him. OJ tells Paper its a shame he ever went to Idiotic Island, which gives Paper bad flashbacks of his time in the island. He turns evil and throws OJ out of the boat. OJ reappears on the boat later, noticeably filled with water instead of orange juice, apparently making him sick. He is knocked off the boat with Paper by the shark they reeled in. He later floats down to the bottom, saying he cannot compete anymore. He is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, OJ asks MePhone why he is getting rid of the recap. He is heard yelling at MePhone while he pushes it off a cliff. He comments that the changed animation is "hideous" and looks like a "crayon drawing". At elimination, OJ is surprised by the actual food, and receives 22 votes for elimination. His cake is caught by Firey, disappointing him. OJ says his goodbyes to Bomb by saying he deserved his elimination because of his betrayal. He is offended by Marshmallow's rude comments later, and yells back at her. OJ is first in the challenge, but once again tells MePhone of his inability to swim. He jumps off the cliff anyway, but is shattered in mid-air by Apple's rock. He is put up for elimination. In Inanimate Smackdown, OJ helped Paper in the beginning to find out his problem, which was triggered by the words "Idiotic Island". He later yells at Apple for being mean to Marshmallow. In the voting booth, OJ voted for Apple, explaining that he couldn't stand to have another fruit based object with such a stupid IQ. OJ was paired with Taco in the challenge. Though OJ stated that he and Taco were friends, he shouted violently that he would "destroy her". He attempts to kick, push, and punch Taco, but she doesn't budge. He is shattered seconds later by Taco's lemon. OJ later appears yelling at Apple for causing Paper to go insane, and attempts to help Paper awaken from his black out. After Paper awakens minutes later, OJ congratulates Paper on conquering his evil self, and accidentally knocks Bow into his glass when she makes a stupid remark. In The Great Escape, OJ is safe from elimination with 33 votes, and receives a boomerang, which shatters him. He later criticizes the challenge, saying that MePhone Says was for 5-year olds. He competes in the challenge for some time, until MePhone gives the command for everyone to drink him. Everyone flies over and begins drinking the orange juice inside him, leaving him as an empty glass. Despite being empty, he continues to compete. After holding his breath for a few minutes, Salt, who escaped with the others, appeared behind him and surprised him, causing him to breathe, and be out of the challenge. He is seen moments later attempting to escape from Salt's obsession. During the challenge, he retrieves Bomb, calling him a backstabber once again. He doesn't retrieve as many contestants as Pickle and Taco, and is up for elimination. In The Tile Divide, OJ sat on a bench with Paper. He begins to moan and complain about hoq he is empty, while Paper begins drinking his own box of orange juice, completely blind to OJ's condition. OJ attempts to put some of Paper's juice inside himself from the box, but only a drop comes out, angering OJ more to walk off into the distance, only to be shattered by MePhone4S. He later appears strangely filled with orange juice again, but is killed by MePhone4S again as a threat to co-host the show. OJ ended up being safe for elimination with 96 votes, being shattered by his prize of a lollipop. After Bow is eliminated and locked in a box, OJ questions her lockup, but MePhone4 explains it is to prevent her from rejoining. Later, OJ begins to yell at Paper for not helping him, which Paper reluctantly but happily admits to helping OJ through the rest of Inanimate Insanity. During the challenge, Paper and OJ worked together to get across the tiles, as OJ comes up with a plan to use Paper's featherweight to crack the faulty tiles, and hop to the safe ones. At the end, Paper allows OJ to win the challenge, due to him feeling hurt for causing so much pain to OJ. He gets immunity, leaving everyone else up for elimination. In The Penultimate Poll, OJ comes over to apologize to Pickle and Taco for being self centered last episode, to which Pickle accepts. He also reminds Pickle he was hit on his right eye (Pickle, being stupid, had worn his eyepatch over his left eye.) During the elimination ceremony, OJ guesses that the final prizes are actually cookies, but he was only partially right, as they were Sour Sock Cream and Cookie Kabobs without the cookies. OJ is the first one to receive a kabob since he had immunity. Pickle is eliminated and OJ is happy since he would've felt guilty if it had been Paper. MePhone announces the challenge is not to be eliminated, and the eliminated contestants would be voting off the final player. OJ receives his first vote from Pepper, since Salt still has a crush on him. He also receives votes from Lightbulb, since she pities the others' mental problems, Paintbrush, who still holds a grudge from the events of Episode 9, and Bomb, who says he hasn't caused him enough pain. It is down to Pickle to cast off either Paper or OJ. Pickle berates OJ for being too competitive, making reckless decisions and being a huge complainer, despite not winning many challenges. However, in the end, Pickle votes off Paper, leaving an angry OJ promising to win for him. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), OJ and Taco both compete in the 'master challenge" to win the show. Almost every contestant shows their support for him (except for Pickle) by sitting on his side of the bleachers. For winning the previous challenge, and having the most supporters, he receives a cork as a prize. OJ uses his cork to protect him from the water, but Taco maintains a steady lead throughout the challenge. OJ finally catches up when Taco slips into the quicksand pit. Just as he's about to pass her, she wraps her tongue around him. Just then, the Elimination Area, along with MePhone4 and MePhone4S, starts falling from the sky. wins Inanimate Insanity!]]In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), OJ saves Taco from the falling structure and the challenge resumes. As Taco quickly regains her lead in the challenge, OJ questions her sudden boost in speed and agility. OJ remains behind Taco throughout the challenge, where he contronted Tyler Bungard in the Cactus Desert, and capture Bomb. OJ catches up to Taco, who was attacked by Bow, and the two race for the finish line. OJ is knocked over by Taco, who slips in the orange juice spill. The two make a final sprint to the finish line, and jump across the finish line. OJ jumped further across the line, thus making him the winner of Inanimate Insanity. As the crowd cheers for OJ, Taco reveals her real persona, and steals the million dollars. After the case is constantly stolen back and forth, OJ wrestles Taco to the ground, preventing her from stealing the money again. To OJ's dismay, the suitcase exploded in the dilemma, but he is quickly relieved once he finds out that MePhone4 kept the money in the bank. OJ takes the time to say that people work to have a sense of purpose in life, and he realizes that it's friendship that makes life wonderful, so he decides to spend the money on all something for all of them. Also for winning, OJ finally receives a cookie, but upon tasting it, he realizes it tastes like crap. Inanimate Insanity II OJ was not one of the contestants chosen to be in Inanimate Insanity II, and thus, resides in Hotel OJ with the rest of the former contestants. .]]In Breaking The Ice, OJ is seen walking towards his newly constructed Hotel OJ, where all the surviving contestants live and party. Once inside the hotel, he travels to the kitchen, where he is thanked again by Apple for saving her from Idiotic Island. The conversation is interrupted by Marshmallow, who Apple ignites with fire, only to be scorned by OJ. OJ also protects his hotel from Balloon's graffiti, and thus locks him outside the party. When a plane approaches OJ's hotel, he and the contestants travel outside, where MePhone complements what OJ's done with his prize. Following this, MePhone4 says that Season 2 will begin right where they are now, but OJ starts to tell MePhone that his hotel isn't going anywhere, when the plane suddenly crashes into the hotel. OJ, in utter shock, shatters into pieces. Later, after Paper comments, MePhone4 brings OJ back to life, who is then informed by Paper that they didn't make it into Season 2, but OJ is unfazed since, as he says, he already won last season and obviously doesn't need to be in the second season. He starts to say that they can just chill out in the hotel when he notices the wreck once again. Salt then says they can spend "plenty of time fixing up the hotel together, FOREVER!", and drags a screaming OJ away with her. In Marsh on Mars , although OJ doesn't physically appear himself, graffiti of him appears on the wall of the Calm Down Corner, with an arrow pointing to him with the word "smells". Tri Your Best is the first full episode in which OJ does not appear in any capacity. 'Spoiler: '''OJ appears in Everything's A-OJ and temporarily becomes the host when MePhone4 is arrested. Trivia *'Running Gag: 'OJ has shattered in Episodes 3, 6, 10, 12, 13, 14, and 15. *'Running Gag: '''OJ has criticized or commented on challenges in Episodes 8, 10, 11, 12 and 14. *OJ is actually a glass, and not the orange juice itself. *OJ has been seen mistakenly on his side a various number of times, yet, the orange juice inside him does not spill. **He does, however, spill in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2). *OJ has only won challenges for himself in 4Seeing The Future and The Tile Divide. **Coincidentally, these are the two episodes which MePhone4S comes in role as the host or co-host. *OJ is the only contestant to appear on The Taco Show. **This was also the first time OJ had a speaking role. *OJ has revealed to have aquaphobia, the fear of water/swimming. **He has also shown to dislike chocolate. *OJ has had a tendency to have numerous relationships broken up between him and a friend. *OJ appears to become sick when filled with water, and very moody when empty. *OJ is the only male contestant on Inanimate Insanity to have the ability to be shattered. **The females are Lightbulb and Test Tube. *OJ is the only contestant to purposely leave an alliance. *OJ, Pickle and Lightbulb are the only contestants to be shown eating a real cookie. **Lightbulb's, however, was oatmeal raisin, and Pickle's was poisoned. *Though he goofed on chocolate being a base in 4Seeing the Future; he probably can't have bases due to his acidic structure. *TheTGrodz (OJ's voice actor) stated in a video that OJ was originally going to be the silent type, but he gained a voice in "A Lemony Lesson," and the idea was dropped. *OJ was redesigned for Season 2, having gained a more rounded top and overall more deatiled look. * Its unknown if Bomb and OJ are still good friends,due to the betrayal last season in episode 10. But OJ let him inside the hotel, unlike Balloon. Gallery |-| Overall= NB_OJ.png OJidle.png OJNew.png OJCastIdle.png OJCreation.png OJ 4.png OJ 5.png OJ 6.png OJ 7.png OJ 8.png OJ 9.png OJ 10.png OJ 11.png OJ 12.png OJ 13.png OJ 14.png OJ 15.png OJ 16.png OJ 18.png Oj 19.png oj20.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Ep2 Tacos Kicked.png Ts2.png Ts3.png Ts4.png Ts5.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.16.32 PM.png Ojstack.jpg Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 2.35.47 PM.png Blah.jpg BombandOJ.png BombhelpingOJ.png Screen shot 2012-01-15 at 7.47.20 PM.png OJandSalt.jpg The Snowdown.jpg TeamChickenleg.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png OJandPickle.png OJTacoCheer.png|OJ cheers along with Taco when they managed to make it to the final two. Gallery OJ Body.png OJBody.png Oj transformation by thetgrodz-nd6vqbgo.png Oj transformation by thetgrodz-d6vqbgo.png OJ New.png Oj unofficial new design by thetgrodz-d6vf3oj.png OJwith no brows.png OJCreation.png Oj.png OJCastIdle.png Oj20.png Ojijk.png Oj 19.png OJ 18.png OJNew.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Male Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Food Category:Host